Waiting for Godot
by armless-phelan
Summary: Danny waits to meet his boyfriend's dad.


Danny folded down his collar. The people trying to bring the popped collar back needed to stop. It wasn't even that he was into fashion or anything, it just looked stupid.

It was going to be a trying day. He was meeting his father-in-law for the first time in over 10 years. Well, he was meeting the man who would be his father-in-law if he were old enough to get married and gay folks could get married in Beacon Hills.

"It looks better up," his boyfriend said as he reached around popped it back out.

Shoving his hands away, Danny smoothed the discussed collar back in place, already sick of thinking about it. "You cut your hair, and maybe we'll discuss converting me into a decaying disco queen."

"What's disco?" Scott asked without a trace of irony.

Danny waved him off and grabbed a tie off the nightstand. He held it up in the mirror before grabbing a second with his other hand and comparing it.

"The red looks better. Grey washes you out," Scott murmured as he put his arms around Danny's waist and kissed the back of his neck. "But you don't have to do anything fancy. It's just my dad."

"Does your dad even know you're into dudes?"

Scott squeezed himself against Danny's back and just breathed for a few seconds. Danny didn't want to say anything because he remembered coming out. He just reminded himself that everyone has different experiences.

"He knows I dated Allison last year. I think. I called him and invited him to my birthday party and he sent me a card."

Danny sighed and held Scott's hands. "So, no, he doesn't know you're bi. This is gonna be fun."

"He liked watching Will and Grace," Scott offered meekly as he let go and sat down on the bed. "Why are you getting dressed at my house, anyway? Wouldn't it have been easier for you to meet me at your house?"

Danny threw the red tie at Scott and slung the grey one around his neck. "Because your dad is coming here and you told me you wanted me to meet him. It's the boyfriendly thing to do. Even if you are using me to come out of the closet."

Out of nowhere, the door to Scott's bedroom flung open and his mom pointed at the two of them with her index and middle fingers. "What have I told you two about being up here with the door shut?"

"Mom! Danny was getting changed for when dad gets here."

"He can change in the bathroom. Alone. It's not like this isn't a new rule, young men."

Danny held his hands up and stepped away from Scott. "It's cool, Ms. McCall. I'm done anyway. How do I look?"

"I like the tie. It's matches your shirt. But really, jeans and a t-shirt would've been fine," she answered. Then she looked at her son, one bang slipping loose and falling against her forehead. "Scott, honey, are you sure you don't want me here if your dad shows up?"

"When he shows up, Mom." Scott corrected, though Danny noticed a lack of conviction in his voice.

Scott's mom shook her head sadly before offering a weak smile. "I'll be next door drinking coffee if you need anything. Behave yourselves."

"Yes, Mom," Scott sighed.

"Yes, Ms. McCall," Danny said with a wave as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

As her footfalls fell farther and farther away, Scott collapsed on his bed. He covered him face with his hands and kicked his shoes off.

"Dude, I get all dressed up and you're going barefoot?"

Scott sighed again as he rolled onto his side, facing away from Danny. "You know, I had a cousin named Danny."

"Had? Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, his name was Danny, just like yours. My dad used to call him a 'retard' and make fun of him. He also said Danny's sister, my cousin Sam, was a filthy whore who was going to die of AIDS."

"Scott..."

"This was years ago, Danny. I just want to think he's gonna be fine, but I really don't think he is. But people can change, right?"

Danny nodded and put his hand on Scott's thigh. "That's why you wanted me here. Isn't it?"

Scott didn't say anything. He just sat up, slapped on a fake happy face, and headed to the living room. His boyfriend somewhat reluctantly trailed behind him.

Danny wasn't used to feeling weird. Everybody liked him. Literally everybody. Heck, Allison still liked him after he started dating her ex. So the thought that his boyfriend's dad wouldn't just dislike, but actually hate him, was a weird one.

Maybe it was California, or maybe it was just Beacon Hills, but Danny actually thought that people didn't care that he was gay. Heck, nobody blinked twice when Scott came out as bi.

The two young men sat on the sofa and waited.

Danny woke up when Scott's mom shook him. It took him awhile, but he blinked the sleep from his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," Danny answered.

Scott was silent. He just held his head in his hands. Danny wanted to reach out and hold him, but Scott's mom was already doing that.

"He didn't come. I knew the fucker wouldn't. I'm sorry, Baby."

Unable to do anything else, Danny just held Scott's hand.


End file.
